Bathtime
by LordLenne
Summary: After rainy days, Ness and Lucas always play in the mud. Now, being forced to take a bath, Lucas decides to join his friend for the first time in the bath house. But just how awkward...or, pleasing, is this? NessXLucas, yaoi/shota, lemon, smut.


**Lenne**: I spent more time on this fic than I had expected.

Well, I believe it turned out pretty good anyways.

And what, this is like my 5th lemon for Ness and Lucas? The sex scenes are feeling repetitive. Oh well, you all love that stuff, right? RIGHT?

Okay so enjoy.

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shota, lemon, smut, and whatever. All flames will be smashed with a bomb.**

* * *

Occasionally in the Brawl world, it rains.

And after rain, there is always mud in the world.

And always within the mud were two psychic boys who loved to play with the squishy earth.

"You both are such kids," yelled Ike.

"So?" responded Ness. He grabbed a piece of mud and threw it at the air next to Ike. The swordsman looked over, but he found dodging unnecessary.

"If that had hit me, you would have been dead," he said.

"I know, that's why I missed on purpose. Now what do you need?" Right after Ness spoke, he was slapped in the face by Lucas' mud filled hands.

Ike sighed. "Zelda told me you both need to come back in now. It's almost time for dinner."

"Aw, can't we play some more?" Lucas asked.

"No, 'cause I'll get a beating if you both don't get out now." Ike turned away and walked to the mansion. When Ness saw his back, he had the urge to throw another mudball, but to be safe, he didn't.

"Ness, we _should_ get out…" Lucas suggested.

"Oh come on Luke, one more minute wouldn't hurt," Ness responded as he scooped chocolate-colored earth with his hands.

"I guess, but look at us!"

Ness and Lucas have played in the mud times before, and have been scolded before, but this time was a case that may have an unexpected outcome. The muddy pond they were in was much bigger, so they had been running around chasing each other in their socks, tackling each other to the ground, even attempting to push the other's face under the mud, and throw huge amounts of compacted earth at each other's faces. From bottom to even their head, mud covered nearly every part of their body, except parts of their face, where they had wiped themselves off to get rid of that crusty feeling on their head. Regardless, both of them were so big a mess that they were afraid what Zelda would say now.

"Fine," Ness said. He stood up and walked to the grass area, and dirtied it with his step. Lucas followed, also stomping the green with his grimy socks.

"Man, we both sure are dirty," Ness commented. He removed his cap and waved it in the air, flapping out the dirt in it.

"Look at your hair!" Lucas said. He couldn't help laughing at the sight. Ness' hair was a brown mess; the mud seeped through the small opening between his head and hat, and made a mess in his hair.

Though, Ness laughed too, mainly at the sight of Lucas' mix of yellow hair with dirt.

With their shoes in their hands, they walked to the front door of the mansion, leaving a brown print on the grass with each step they made. Before they stepped on the first step of the small stone stairs, the door was opened. Peach poked her head through the small gap and exclaimed a loud "Oh my goodness!" She opened the door and began scolding both of the boys.

"Look at yourselves!" she began, "This mud-playing is getting out of hand!" Ness shifted his eyes as if he was bored; he would be bored since this was the eighth time he was receiving the scolding. "What would Zelda say if she saw the both of you like this?"

"Um…'Look at yourselves, this mud-playing is getting out of hand?'" Ness responded. "There's nothing wrong with playing in the mud. It's fun! There's no harm."

"Perhaps, but if you continue to dirty yourselves like this, perhaps we should start taking away your dinner before bed. Maybe we can also cut your free time after tournament brawls."

"Aww, no fair!" whined the raven-haired boy.

"Ness…" Lucas whispered.

"It is fair, don't whine," responded Peach. "Now, go wash up in the bath house. Leave your shoes here and I'll pick up your clothes later." Peach began retreating herself and pushed the door, only to leave a little gap for her head to poke out. "I won't tell Zelda about this, but you better clean yourselves in time." Peach withdrew her head and closed the door after she gave them her last disappointed look.

Ness looked at Lucas with a happy grin. "Well, to the bath house we go!" Both of the psychic boys placed their shoes on the grass beside the stone steps. Then, they headed off to the bath house to wash their selves.

The bathhouse was more like a bath mansion. Connected by a stone path from the main house, the bathhouse stretched into an L-shape. Everyone had their own private bathing room, based on the world they came from or their abilities. Because both of the psychic boys shared psychic powers, they had a bathhouse room to share. However, usually for bathing, Lucas preferred using their room bathroom rather than going to the bathhouse like Ness. Though, because Lucas couldn't step inside when dirty, he had to use the bathhouse, and he found the experience to be enjoyable, even if he did go in alone.

Both of the boys went to a small area to shower their selves off at first before stepping on the wooden structure. They wiped off the mud on their faces, arms and legs. They took off their socks and washed the mud on their feet and between their toes. The only problem on them was the rest of the mud on their clothes. It could be washed off, but took a while. Instead, Ness removed his shirt.

Lucas couldn't help but blush after seeing Ness' upper body, or rather, it being covered with some mud. But when Ness wiped off the mud with his hands, Lucas found the sight even better. He wish he could stare more, but had to turn his eyes away when he saw Ness turning to his direction.

"You're not going to get a lot of that mud on you off easily with your shirt on, Luke," Ness said.

Lucas didn't comment. It was true, but he didn't want to take off his shirt in front of his best friend. Sure, it'd be something like going to the beach, but this wasn't the beach. It would be awkward for him.

"Come on, take it off," Ness insisted. He stepped towards him and reached his hands out, but Lucas flinched back.

"I'm fine!" retorted Lucas.

"What're you, shy?" Ness pulled up an evil grin and stepped towards him. Before Lucas could run, the back of his shirt was caught by Ness. He did try to run, but he was being pulled by a hand. He just gave in.

"Come on, Luke," Ness said. He began pulling the bottom of his shirt up, and Lucas joined the motion. He tried to pull it up, but the water made the fabric stick to his skin like adhesive. His shirt surrounded most of his head, and was stuck there.

"It's stuck," Lucas mentioned. _Oh well,_ _now I don't have to be topless_, he thought.

"Lemme help," responded Ness. He walked around and faced Lucas. _Darn it,_ Lucas thought. He pulled up his shirt as far as he could, then Ness grabbed the end and pulled back. Lucas stepped back as well, successfully removing his shirt. Then, he stood under the shower water, crossing his arms and covering part of his upper body.

"Well, we should hurry up," Ness said. He walked back to his shower and unbuckled his shorts, then pushed them down, leaving him in his underwear. The other psychic boy wanted to catch the sight of Ness in his boxers, wet and darker in blue from the water, but that would be a risky move.

"Coming, Luke?" he asked. He grabbed his shirt and pants and put them together under the shower head.

"I'm fine, you go on," Lucas said. In truth, Lucas wanted to bathe with Ness. He wanted to get clean with him, maybe become closer in their friendship, but what he didn't want was Ness staring at him. He didn't want that unless he was certain of his friend's feelings.

"No, you're coming with me," Ness said with a playful smile. He grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled, making him release his crossed arms, but Lucas didn't budge.

"It's okay, really," Lucas said.

"What's wrong?" Ness questioned. Then, he remembered, for the past seven times, they bathed individually. He would wash off first because Lucas wanted to take another moment to wash leftover mud on him, or he would wash off second because Lucas went first while he chatted with Toon Link or Pit for a moment. "You don't want to bathe with me or something?"

"It's not that…" Lucas said. He kept his eyes away from Ness' body as he spoke.

"Don't be so shy, Luke," Ness said. "We're both guys, right? And we're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, if you don't want to, then it's okay." Ness let go, and took a step back. Hesitantly, Lucas took up the offer.

"Okay, I'll go with you," he said before a shy smile.

"Okay!" exclaimed Ness. His bright smirk finished the plan. He was, also, excited about the idea too.

With their bodies washed off of obvious dirt, they took their clothes and walked onto the wooden structure on their left. They passed by a couple of doors, which had symbols depicting home worlds on them. They made the turn on the angle and passed by some more until they stopped at a door with a picture of the earth.

As for identification and prank-proof matters, the door would only open once the mat before the door recognized the brawler's footprint. Ness only had to step on the mat, and the door clicked open. He opened the door and Lucas followed inside.

Right in front of them was a large, foggy glass door that could slide open. Behind it was a huge bath and small shower area, but first they met with the small part of the bathroom first. On their left was a shiny white sink, and above it was a mirror with shelves within. On the right were folded towels laid on a counter, four empty boxes beside it, and a small closet that stored new clothes for the both of them.

Ness tossed his wet clothes and hat into one of the boxes, and then removed his boxers in the process. Lucas, who wanted to watch, turned away at first and stared at the mirror, pretending that there was a spot of mud on his forehead and examined it. When he heard Ness flap out a towel, he turned around. Lucas blushed at the sight of Ness' backside, but tried to keep his eyes averted when Ness turned around.

"Coming?" Ness asked. Lucas perked up, and nodded quickly. Ness could notice his friend was still shy of this. Of course, he secretly knew that at times, Lucas was staring at his body when any part not usually covered by clothes was revealed. And because the towels were only long enough to wrap from waist to the top of the knee, Ness was somewhat certain Lucas deeply desired to stare. Of course, he wasn't ashamed to show himself, the first reason being that they were the best of friends, the second that they were both the same gender. Though, being the cautious and sensitive boy he is, he covered his lower self and wrapped around, only holding the two sides with his hand, and walked to Lucas.

"Luke, what're you so afraid of?" he asked.

Lucas looked down, "N-Nothing, i-it's just…"

"I'm not going to stare at you if that's what you're thinking."

"N-No, it's n-not that…" he lied.

Ness sighed. "If you really don't want to go in with me, then it's fine. You can go first and I'll wait."

"N-No! I-I…I want to bathe with you—" Lucas covered his mouth, blushing. "I-I mean…"

Ness confirmed it. "Oh, well…then let's go." He took his other hand and grabbed Lucas' hand. "Besides," he leaned to the other's ear, "_I want to bathe_ _with you too_."

Lucas confirmed it. He nodded slowly, and then Ness turned to the screen door. "I'll go on ahead." He slid open the door and allowed a warm mist fly out. Ness stepped in and closed the door behind him. Lucas could see a faint smile behind the glass, but he ignored it as soon as the figure turned to its left towards the washing area.

Once Ness was out of sight, Lucas hurried to remove his wet shorts and underwear and place all of his garments into one of the empty boxes. He quickly wrapped a towel around him, and took both of the boxes to place outside, for Peach to take up later. Then, he hurried to the screen door. Eager and anxious, he slid it open, entered, and tried to find Ness within the thin steam. It didn't take much effort, but Lucas immediately flushed when he saw Ness' back side sitting on a small stool, under the shower.

Ness heard the noise and turned his head. "Hey," he said. The blonde haired boy was now in a state where his flushed face would stay like so for hours. He walked towards Ness, crossing his hands at his lower area.

"Don't be so shy, Luke," Ness said with a chuckle.

"I-I'm not." Lucas realized he was only lying for the fun of it.

"Could you wash my back?" Ness asked. He showed Lucas a small towel lathered with soap. Lucas nodded and pulled up the other stool and sat behind his friend. He took the towel and began scrubbing starting from the top. Lucas began with one brush down, and made Ness giggle.

"T-That tickled," Ness commented. Lucas paused, unsure of whether to go on. "Sorry, I've never had anyone do this to me before. You're the first."

"O-Oh, o-okay," responded Lucas. He continued, lightly scrubbing up and down, lathering Ness' back with bubbles and a flowery scent. Occasionally, Ness still giggled from the ticklish feeling. When Lucas was done, his friend handed him the wired shower head and rained warm water, washing away the soap. Lucas even took the chance to use his hand and make sure that the soap was gone, but he only did it to like the sensation of his friend's smooth skin.

Then, Ness took the shampoo bottle nearby and quickly began scratching all of his hair with it. Lucas didn't do anything; he only watched the other boy rid the hidden mud within his hair. Once he was finished, he rinsed his hair multiple times.

"Your turn," Ness said. He got up, and stepped aside for Lucas to take the spot. The blonde boy awkwardly stood up and sat in the other stool. Once Ness was behind him, he removed his towel and placed it aside, and then used his hands to cover his crotch, still shy of the situation.

Ness reached over for the bar of soap on the ground and soaped the towel again. As he did it, the other boy could feel the soft, wet hair brush on his lower skin. He shivered from the sudden feeling of comfort and shock.

When Ness began from the top, Lucas' body went stiff. Then, with the first scrub, Lucas shook from being a ticklish person. Ness chuckled after Lucas' reaction. "Told you it tickles," he said.

"Yeah…" Lucas responded. Ness continued cleaning his friend's back. Lucas tried to stay as still as he could, trying to resist the laughter, trying to resist the awkwardness, and trying to resist his urges. It felt like minutes, possibly half an hour, but all was well for the time being once water was poured on his back. Then, like the blonde boy did, Ness took the chance to use his hand and feel Lucas' skin, using it as an excuse for cleaning to hide his real intention.

Then, Ness took the shampoo bottle again, and squirted a small amount onto Lucas' hair. The blonde boy felt a shocking coldness on his head at first, but then he had realized what was going to happen. Before he could react, two hands were jumbling in his hair, causing a solid white cloud of bubbles to form and grow in size. Unable to do much, he only sat there and allowed Ness to lather and then rinse his yellow hair.

"Okay, ready to get in the bath?" Ness asked.

"Mm-hm," hummed Lucas.

Ness stood up first and headed to the large bathtub in the middle of the room. It was finally ready to use for not one boy, but two. The raven haired boy took careful steps to not slide and fall, and jumped into the tub, causing water to erupt onto water and the tiled land. He quickly emerged and shook water his hair, creating a messy hairstyle.

"N-Ness, you're not supposed to jump into the tub," Lucas said.

"So? I do this every time." He stuck his tongue out playfully. "You coming in or not?"

Lucas gave him a shy grin, but he didn't want to get up. Not with Ness looking. When the other psychic realized what his friend wanted, he turned his head away and allowed Lucas to quickly get in the bath. The blue-eyed psychic arrived in and met the water up to his shoulders, and enjoyed the sudden heat of the bath. Then, he pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them. When Ness heard the splash and waited for a few seconds, he crawled towards him, and sat by his side.

It was a silent moment for them. Neither of them expected that the moment would be awkward. Both of them wanted to at least talk, laugh, or splash water. However, both of their main goals were to do…_lewd _actions. Yet they couldn't, because they weren't a hundred percent sure of the other's feelings. They were, at least, eighty-five percent sure, but it wasn't enough. Even so, Lucas wasn't the type to take initiative, and Ness didn't want to unexpectedly scare his friend.

But, Ness took the chance. He tried to secretly scoot closer, but Lucas could see what he was trying to do. Instead of overreacting, Lucas scooted closer too. At first, Ness was appalled, but decided to go along.

Ninety percent.

"W-We're…" Lucas began, "…we're the only ones here, r-right?"

"Y-Yeah," Ness said. Lucas thought it was stupid to state the obvious, but his friend knew he was just nervous, and liked his comment.

"U-Um…N-Ness…" Lucas mumbled.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"W-Why did you want to bathe with me?"

"Oh…well…" Ness' face flushed red as well. "I…just wanted to be with you…I guess."

Ninety-five percent.

"Really?" Lucas questioned.

Ness nodded. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to bathe with me too, right? Why?"

"O-Oh, b-because…" Lucas looked down, "…I wanted to be with you too."

Ninety-nine percent.

Ness grinned, and looked for Lucas' hand underwater. Then, he lightly took hold of it. The blonde boy was unsure what to do at this point. But when Ness didn't let go for seconds, he was now certain. He made a grip on his friend's hand as well, and scooted closer, with their arms touching each other's. Seeing that there's nothing more to be awkward of, he laid his head on Ness' shoulder.

One hundred percent.

Together, they sat within the warmth of the bath water, enjoying the current situation. Now that their feelings were confirmed certain, they could revel in relaxation with each other. Not even the soft bubbling of the bathtub interrupted their peaceful, happy moment.

Then, knowing that he was aware of the other's desire, Ness made the first move.

He let go of his friend's hand, gently pulling his shoulder away from Lucas' head. Then, when he saw the confused, blushing face, Ness leaned in quickly and planted his lips onto the other's.

Overwhelmed by the unexpected action, the blonde boy froze in place. But his body melted and felt heaven as soon as he realized he was kissing the boy he loved. He leaned in slightly to strengthen their contact, leading to the raven haired boy's arms wrapping an arm around his friend.

Both of them had eventually pulled away for a small breath, and stared into each other's gentle, yet lustful eyes. They had knew what the other wanted, and wished to fulfill each other's wish.

"You sure?" Ness whispered. Lucas responded with a shy nod, along with a soft whimper that charmed Ness to smile. Then, he leaned in again to kiss his friend once more.

As they made lip contact, though, Ness' free hand reached Lucas' chest, and let the fingers crawl to one of his nipples. The instant it touched, Lucas pulled away and made a quick whimper. With that, Ness licked Lucas' cheek, reassuring that everything would be fine, although the action paralyzed him even more. Ness lowered his lips to Lucas' neck and pressed them at the nearest spot, leading to a light lick and nibble. Additionally his fingers squeezed and swirled around Lucas' sensitive spot, allowing him to hear a quiet moan pass by his ear.

Ness pulled his lips away and planted a kiss on Lucas' cheek. Then, he went more serious. His hand made its way down Lucas' top to the waist area, and eventually found what it was looking for. At first, Lucas quickly shut his slightly open legs, but one more kiss relaxed him and allowed Ness to touch his private area. Without haste, Ness rubbed Lucas' member up and down quickly. Quick gasps, followed by short, pleasured breaths were the result of Ness' fast hand movement combined with the heat of the water.

The intensity of the moment overwhelmed Lucas' state of stability. He could no longer control his volume or rhythm of breathing, also allowing his friend's name to escape along with his moans. His mind began to initiate an uncontrollable fantasy. He yearned for nothing more than lustful actions of the moment, and this was proven with his right hand grabbing Ness' already hardened member, which stimulated the purple-eyed psychic even further. Ness began quiet groaning too, entering a trance into paradise by permitting himself to revel in the moment.

The scene of ecstasy felt like it went on for a long time, and both of them wished it wouldn't end. Though, Ness knew that they couldn't stay in the relaxing waters forever, so he had to finish it. He ceased his hand motions, and grabbed Lucas' wrist to stop him as well. Then, he kissed the tired boy's lips once more, and gently caressed his cheek.

"Do you want more?" Ness whispered.

Lucas weakly nodded. "Do it," he responded. "I want you…"

They shared another gaze and exchanged warm smiles before Ness laid back and used his arm to lead Lucas. There was a force on the blonde boy's back, noting that he had to move if he wanted to do what he longed for. And he did without a second thought: Lucas got up and gently lifted his leg over Ness' body and placed himself above him. Once Lucas was somewhat settled, Ness made his efforts to get into a position comfortable for the both of them. His hardened member had brushed against the entrance he looked for, but before he could push in gently, Lucas went down. The piercing pain that was felt was lessened with the help of the water, still, the blonde boy yelped loudly that it surprised the both of them, and he covered his mouth with his hand. Ness had then slowly pushed in, causing loud whimpers to escape from Lucas' covered mouth. Ness chuckled at his friend's reactions. Of course, they were expected, since both of them were new to this, but he had never expected the noises to be cute. He brought Lucas closer to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Be as loud as you want," Ness said. The seductive tone made Lucas' hand drop. He was now free to cry out as much as he wanted, and when Ness began his slow rhythm, each grunt and gasp became louder and heavier.

Only seconds had passed, but both of the psychic boys became somewhat used to the action. Shutting his eyes to drown himself into pleasure, Ness continued to push into Lucas within the heat of the water. Eventually, the blonde was overwhelmed by intense pleasure after the dark-haired one found the spot that he had been looking for, letting out an instant loud cry. No longer did Ness have to search, and he began thrusting faster.

"A-Ah, ah! N-Ne-a-ah!" each sound was muffled by a breath that quickly followed. Tormented by the built pressure within his lower area, the dark-haired psychic used more force with each thrust, beginning to cry his lover's name as he continued. Even the blonde wanted to hurry and reach bliss, and began to make use of his free hand.

"M-ah-m-more! F-Faster!" Lucas began to make a rhythm as well; he made greater moans as he beat off almost in the same pace as Ness' thrusts.

"L-Luke…I'm c-close!" Ness couldn't hold any longer. He freely let out his loud roars to blend with Lucas' uncontrolled volume, and the sounds became greater as the blonde's insides tightened. As Lucas leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ness, he met his climax, screaming the other boy's name as loud as he could. Just in time, Ness had made a final, deep push, filling every bit of Lucas' insides with his release.

Last moans of relief led to heavy pants, their eyes were shut in an attempt to regain control of their minds, and the sweltering passion caused bits of perspiration to mix with the bath water. Both psychics sat still, trying to embrace each other as close as they could. Their breaths landed on the other's shoulders, a circulation process that didn't stop even if they wanted to. The blonde-haired boy buried his face into his friend's neck, unable to maintain a steady mind, and blacked out to the heat.

It was only a while later, when it turned to a darker day, until Lucas recovered from his collapse. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked enough to wear out the fatigue, and sat up. He first found himself in his shared bedroom with Ness, recognized by the ceiling with the theme of bright stars. Second, he found himself wearing a red bathrobe: attire that he had never seen himself in before. Then, he looked left at the uncovered windows, which revealed a shining auburn sky, filling the room with an orange shade. To his right was Ness in a blue bathrobe, holding a fan that he had been using to cool down his friend's body.

"Luke?" questioned Ness. "You okay?"

His head hurt. Lucas squeezed his head to try and remember what had happened. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to recollect the past events, but the process couldn't complete. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted after…you know." Ness blushed at the thought, and once the other boy remembered, he blushed as well. And when he moved his lower area to feel the sore, the memory was confirmed to be true. "So," Ness continued, "I brought you back here to rest."

"Did we miss dinner?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have, but I stayed to be with you." The kind thought and his gentle smile made the blonde grin.

Lucas made an effort to get out of bed, but he was still tired from the activity. Even if he could, Ness used his hand to block Lucas' path.

"You keep resting, okay?" said Ness. Lucas nodded, and laid back down. He made a sigh before he turned his head to Ness.

"I'm hungry," Lucas mentioned.

"Heh," responded Ness. "I'll make you omelets later, okay?"

Suddenly, Lucas' worries and pain disappeared for a quick second. "Okay."

Ness scooted closer and gently ruffled with Lucas' hair, an occasional performed action that the blonde had loved. His thoughts began to drift towards sleep, but before he did, he spoke for the last time.

"Ness," he began.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the bath house again tomorrow."

Ness made another smile, and kissed Lucas' cheek. "Okay."


End file.
